FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example of a computer called a table top type. The table-top computer 10 is used, for example, in a hotel counter and the like and a display 11 thereof is disposed on a table surface of the counter or the like.
When a user uses the table-top computer 10, the user is located on a side surface of the display 11 and watches a variety of information (display objects A, B, and C in this example) displayed on the display 11 obliquely from the upside as shown in FIG. 1A.
The display 11 of the table-top computer 10 is disposed on the table surface of the counter or the like and a physical object (an actual object such as a handbag, a book, and a cup) can be placed thereon.
However, when a physical object is placed on the display 11, the display objects displayed thereon at that time is not visible by the user and thus a certain countermeasure is necessary.
For example, US 2008/0231611 discloses that the position of a physical object placed on a display is specified by imaging the display from the upside thereof and a display position of a display object in the display is changed to avoid the position just below the physical object.